Red White and Royal Blue Wiki
Welcome to the ! Red, White & Royal Blue ''is a 2019 novel by Casey McQuiston. ''Red, White & Royal Blue follows Alex, a fictionalized First Son who finds himself in a fight with Henry, the prince of England, and is forced to befriend him for PR reasons, developing romantic feelings for him along the way. Spring 2019 Announcements: Romance & EroticaHypable staff picks: Our most anticipated fandom moments of 2019 McQuiston first came up with the idea for what would become Red, White & Royal Blue while following the 2016 American presidential elections.An exclusive interview with Casey McQuiston While watching a season of the HBO comedy series Veep and reading both a Hillary Clinton biography by Carl Bernstein, A WOMAN IN CHARGE: The Life of Hillary Rodham Clinton, and The Royal We by Heather Cocks and Jessica Morgan, she found herself intrigued by the extravagant, high-profile lifestyle of the royals and wanted to write her own take on a story featuring a royal family. McQuiston describes Red, White & Royal Blue as a queer rom-com and says that she writes queer fiction "for the same reason straight people write straight fiction," meaning that she draws from her own experiences. For protagonist Alex's realization that he's bisexual, she was inspired by her own experience. The character of the fictional American president Ellen Claremont in the novel was inspired by American politician Wendy Davis, whose filibuster McQuiston watched in 2013 and found herself moved by. In April 2019, Amazon Studios acquired the film rights to the novel at auction, with Ted Malawer attached as writer and Berlanti Studios as producer.Amazon Studios, Berlanti Productions Win Casey McQuiston Novel ‘Red White & Royal BlueWhy Have Novels About Royalty Stormed the Y.A. Best-Seller Lists? Red, White & Royal Blue was published by St. Martin's Griffin in May 2019 and debuted on the New York Times Paper Trade Fiction bestseller list, at #15.Paperback Trade Fiction Books - Best Sellers It was received favorably by critics, earning a starred review from Publishers Weekly,Red, White & Royal Blue Publishers Weekly Kirkus,RED, WHITE & ROYAL BLUE by Casey McQuiston Kirkus Reviews Booklist,Red, White & Royal Blue, by Casey McQuiston Vogue,In This Escapist Masterpiece, America Has a Woman President, and Her Son Is in Love With a Prince and Vanity FairRed, White & Royal BlueIs a Romance Perfectly Tailored for Viral Success Red, White & Royal Blue won the Best Debut Novel and Best Romance Novel categories in the 11th Annual Goodreads Choice Awards, making it the only novel to win in two categories in 2019.Announcing the Goodreads Choice Winner in Best Debut Novel!Announcing the Goodreads Choice Winner in Best Romance! Important articles # Main Characters # Minor Characters # Plot # Important events References A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic Main Characters |link=Main Characters Minor Characters |link=Minor Characters An Important Location |link=An Important Location A Key Event |link=Prince A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse